bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SakuraMiya
Welcome Re: Yes. Speculation is not really welcome here. But, you didn't know, so I won't give you a warning. You've been [[User blog:DarkusMaster|''warned...]] 01:47, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Instead of adding Brawlers, add Users. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] :Sure. Until my time ends. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] Bakugan Special Japanese Ending Episode 52 @SakuraMiya: hi girl... I want u answered some questions: u saw all the New Vestroia season? What's ur favorite character? Finally, what's ur favorites chapters? Well, that's all, answer me soon. xo, @LedaMarie. I'm gonna do the same question as I doin 2 DQ before... U saw the scene of Dan singnin his taco night song in Spectra's Last Stand from New Vestroia? Yup, I saw it. It was hilariuos and in the end there was no tacos for Dan SakuraMiya (talk) 21:21, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Dan Petronijevic was the voice of Spectra Phantom in New Vestroia and Jake Vallory in Gundalian Invaders. In NV, Spectra has a sexy and wildish voice, while Jake has a gross and male voice in GI. which is the best voice that made him so far? @SakuraMiya: hi saku, i leave one question and i want an answer about that. ok, T.T.U.L. xo, Leda. saku, have u seen my blog, there's a post that talks about my truly and sincerely feelings 2 Spectra Phantom. I hope u leave ur comment about that. xo, Leda. Spectra's back this sunday, baby!! Hi Sakura, i'm so happy cuz Spectra will be return this sunday in MS. The expectatives are huge cuz we dying 2 him as a Darkus Brawler, don't cha Saku? Are u ready 4 this? Yeah! Spectra will be back on Sunday! I only watch the new season bcz Rafe is a cutie (and I ship RafeXPaige that has moar possibilities than RenXFabia that never happened and it´s fanmade) but I want to see Spectra saving the Interespace and with his new Helios!! Cant wait for it! SakuraMiya (talk) 02:15, May 24, 2011 (UTC) U must left ur answer in my profile, ok doesn't matter. Hey, I just saw in You Tube, the preview of 15th episode of MS and I can't 2 see Spectra's reapperance, baby. May I considered ur best friend? Join Us! Join Us! Hey ! Would you like to join a super fun Bakugan User Wiki? You can create any page you want, as long as it's appropriate, and it's totally okay! We don't enforce many rules, but some people get a bit extreme. Anyways, we all would like YOU, , to join us on our Wiki: Bakugan Users Wiki! Thats: bakuganusers.wikia.com http://bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Users Thank You and have a great day! Release Your Inner Flame! 04:12, May 23, 2011 (UTC) BFF's searching hi, I hope u prepared 4 the return of the fomer villains in NV, now in MS. May I considered ur BFF? Cuz we like some of the same character of the series, am I right? Now, we have 2 join us 2 enter in reason AOH, like in the NV's chapter Spectra's Last Stand and he will be back 2 a good guy. Do u accept this, Sakura? Xo, Leda. It's only 3 days left 4 Interspace Under Siege (15th episode of MS), Saku! What expectations 4 this chapter and which character u waitin in this one? Saku, have u watch Spectr@ Phantom kicks some b... in Intespace Under Siege? U enjoyed it? Yep, it wores me Dan but with the return of Spectra, there's no words 4 me. He come back 2 stay 4 the rest of this season. Let's see what's next moves do? Definitely, everyone joins the tv and watched the 15th episode of MS and... they love it. what do u think at the moment u watched all the brawlers together? In YouTube, everyone's wants 2 see a rematch between Spectra and Dan but also they want 2 see the brawl between the 1st in mention against Anubias and Sellon, u think it's comin? After the return of Spectra and Dan, what would expected 4 the 2 most powerful brawlers in the next episodes of MS? everybody see that the both will be rematch again, what do u think about it? Next episodes of MS I have a question 4u: what happends in the next episodes of MS? the Team Sellon suffer a betrayal because of Sellon... that's all i know. However, what things could happend with the Team Anubias? what happends with Dan and Drago? could Dan finished his allucinations? what happends with Spectra and the other brawlers, too? what's next in MS? Can u help with this interrogants? xo, Leda. Apologizes Hi Saku, Sorry... The previous post was called Previous Episode 16 of MS. So, I hope u understand this. Xo, Leda. Comments of 16th epsidoe of MS I'm just finished 2 edited Spectra Phantom. Sakura, have u saw the 16th episode of MS? Dan pissed me off today and his friends now are completely ignores him. Emotive 1st part in 16/04 if u saw the last moments of the 1st part of the 16th episode of MS, when Spectra tolds Dan how disappointed and sad that himself was after the disaster that caused in the Bakugan Interspace, it was very emotional and his words almost makes me cry. Do u like the episode so much as me? LedaMarie (talk) 02:02, June 8, 2011 (UTC) How Very Sad! Leda. What part u like it? Sakura, what part u like it in the Ep 16? When Marucho yelling 2 Dan 4 what he did it with his friends or when Spectra tell Kuso-San what sad and disappointment was him after the disaster in the Bakugan Interspace? I'm waitin 4 ur answer, my gal. LedaMarie (talk) 00:33, June 9, 2011 (UTC) How Very Sad! Leda. "How Very Sad" The best part was when Spectra says 2 Dan: "You've changed my friend. You're not the same guy who brought me out of my darkness, and the Battle Brawlers seem 2 b fractured. How Very Sad!". By far, this is the best Spectra's phrase that I never heard until now. LedaMarie (talk) 02:06, June 9, 2011 (UTC) How Very Sad! Leda. Saku, ur season 5' brawlers What brawlers must enter in a probably season 5? And can u armor a Top 10 with the same favorites episodes of New Vestroia that u tell me the 1st time that we meet each other? thanks. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 00:34, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Image Quality Is it possible to get some higher-resolution pictures of the ones you uploaded? Some of them are really blurry and/or low quality. --I never read it because it was BORING. 21:52, June 16, 2011 (UTC) It's been long time My dear Saku, long time not talk 2u. Have u saw my profile page? Have changed a lot; that happends with the help of DQ and Winx, my friends and administers of this wiki. Oh, are u an admin, too? Tell me, since what episode u watched of MS in You Tube? PS: this my own signature, created last monday by DQ. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 22:03, June 16, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] Saku, you're back! Ren and his team doin so much helpin the Brawlers but it's almost impossible that Dan and Fabia have more than friends, but we have 2 wait. Ah, Marucho was the 1st brawler 2 recognize him (in Gundalia Under Fire). Now, u mentioned Spectra... well, it's sad that we couldn't see him in this episode; besides, I don't think that Dan could travel 2 Vestal with him 4 visit Mira, Baron, Ace and Gus cuz S.Ph must stay in the BI fightin against the Chaos Bakugan 2 protect the place and at the same time, he have 2 regain his friendship, cuz it's the only one who brought him out of his darkness (in NV, Dan teach Spectra the value of the friendship). Have u visted my profile's page? It's really cute, right? Now, I have my own signature, some new images and my favorites quotes of the entire series. I see that u have ur own signature, which it's good and cute at the same time. And all, thanks 2 DQ and Winx. Finally, u watched NV. I want 2 tell me somethin: In some episodes of this season, Dan and Spectra facin each other in 8 opportunities. What episode u like it so much? Pick, at least, 3 or 4. Take care, my friend and T.T.Y.S. Love ya. ps: I show u my signature created by DQ. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 02:32, June 17, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] Me, I'm Peruvian Saku, reciently I saw ur question and I'm peruvian with pride.Are u talkin spanish and english at the same time? Since when u lived in the Unidted States? How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 04:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] Yeah. I haven´t lived in the USA at all and I live in Lima. If I talk Englsih and Spanish it´s bcz I finished my studies at Idiomas Catolica (Advanced 6). Btw it´s awesome to find a compatriot here! Chevere! [[User:SakuraMiya|'I']] [[User Talk:SakuraMiya| LUV]] [[User_blog:SakuraMiya| CUTE SHOTA BOYS!]] 23:41, June 16, 2011 Awesome, my amiga! I have some troubles 4 write in english but the laws tolds me that I can't writin in spanish. So, u have an e mail 4 talk in the chat when u are disocupped. I give the mine, too. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 04:56, June 17, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] Answer me, plz. Once again, Saku, I'm beggin u 4 givin me ur mail and ur facebook (If u have 2) 2 keepin in contact between each other... Plz, don't make me feel bad, my friend. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 17:28, June 18, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie|'looking']] [[User_blog:LedaMarie|'brighter!']] No prob, it´s: kuromiya92@hotmail.com Sorry for da late reply [[User:SakuraMiya|'I']] [[User Talk:SakuraMiya|'LUV']] [[User_blog:SakuraMiya|'CUTE SHOTA BOYS!']] 13:41, June 18, 2011 Ok, the mine are: albadf_17@hotmail.com We keep in contact and soon I'm gonna add u. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 21:24, June 18, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] Hola, mi amiga Hola Saku, I wanna write this message in spanish, only 4u. Doesn't matter if ur not understandin, we are peruvian with so much pride. Here I go: Espero q sigas pasando un grandioso Father's Day al lado d quien t quiere mucho. My friend, I hope u watched the Ep 18 of MS, cuz I watched, too; could leave ur opinion about that and tell me what do expected 4 the next one? Kisses, sexy. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 22:47, June 19, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] I'm connected Hey there, I'm connected in the chat. So, I hope find u before it's too late. Take care so much and I'll see u there. Thanks and Kisses. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 22:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Head's up Please don't edit other's User Pages. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 22:59, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, if you do, please include in the edit summary. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 23:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Anime Roles I noticed that on Takashi Oohara's page, you labeled a character from Higurashi that wasn't very important. Just to let you know, if you go on the Anime News Network, all the shows where the character's name is boldfaced means that it's a notable role :). --I never read it because it was BORING. 12:16, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I know. But he doesn´t appear in AnimeNewsNetwork. I found out that he is Jesse´s seiyuu in the Japanese Wikipedia. But I´ll find another roles. Thanks, anyway [[User:SakuraMiya|'I']] [[User Talk:SakuraMiya|'LUV']] [[User_blog:SakuraMiya|'CUTE SHOTA BOYS!]] SakuraMiya (talk) 12:46, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :He was, his name was under 'Takashi Oohara', not 'Ohara'. --I never read it because it was BORING. 12:50, June 27, 2011 (UTC) My fav songs Well, a promise is a promise. These are the songs that I considered my favs and, as 4 ur petition, I give it 4u. I hope u enjoyed fron the beginning. So, Here I Go: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wH1rw3i1hJA&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCmDRoKan2U&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_FQkv6fkQE&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrNiWhMzzm0&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R6VAbKLJD_w&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btKBYlWtAy0&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8c71RGg4R8&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wBKNxMq4fY&feature=related So, good luck listenin great anime music. Bye, then. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 04:24, July 4, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'''Things are]] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] I Don't Have a Profound Sadness in my Life, I'm Happy 4 who I am. Warning Please stop commenting on old blogs. See here for details. Bakugan Wiki: Old Blogs Policy. Thanks. Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 20:44, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Don't upload images of people it violates the Picture Policy- "Sucking up the world with Dharak! You made the wrong choice (talk) 23:59, October 8, 2011 (UTC)" Sorry I did't know it was a voice actor. If it's an actor it's fine- "Sucking up the world with Dharak! You made the wrong choice (talk) 00:05, October 9, 2011 (UTC)" What he means is don't upload pictures of yourself. I'm living for my dying wish. 14:21, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I know. I am just telling you what the Bakugan Wiki:Picture Policy is. I'm living for my dying wish. 20:37, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Warning Please upload High Quality images. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 03:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Hey Sakura could you please stop adding pictures to the pages because the quality is alright but when the HQ of the episodes comes out it will be uselss. You won't get a warning for it because it is not bad quality but I just want all pictures to be in HQ so we have to wait for it when it is uploaded on YouTube.[[User:DarkNovaX|'Never hurt my friends or insult them']][[User_talk:DarkNovaX|''' or Dark and his friends will unite']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX| '''to assassinate you with grace and honor!']] 04:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Head's Up Japanese Episodes Do you know where I can find any of the japanese episodes for Bakugan, because I saw that you posted the japanese ending for New Vestroia and poated that deleted scene from Gundalian Invaders. Firered16 SA (talk) 04:58, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Where can I watch the deleted scene of shun and fabia from bakugan gundalian invaders episode 4?